


MINE

by Angel313



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Drama, Harem Beomgyu, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel313/pseuds/Angel313
Summary: Di hari pertama Kai sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru, pemuda blasteran itu sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada siapapun yang ingin mendekati hyung mungilnya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	MINE

Warning: Boys love (BxB)

**### MINE ###**

Huening Kai bergerak gelisah di kursinya, membuat sahabatnya Kang Taehyun berkali-kali menyikutnya, memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk diam karena sedari tadi kating pengawas memperhatikan Kai dengan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

Tapi Kai tidak peduli. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ke bagian kiri aula, tempat di mana sekumpulan kating yang menjadi anggota pelaksana orientasi kampus duduk. Bukannya pada Ketua BEM yang kini tengah memberikan kata sambutan di atas panggung.

Siapanya namanya tadi? Choi Yeontan?

“Choi Yeonjun. Makanya dengarkan dengan baik.”

Taehyun berbisik dengan gusar. Ups, sepertinya Kai menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sadar. Beruntung sepertinya tadi hanya Taehyun yang mendengar. Kalau kating berwajah masam tadi ikut mendengar maka Kai pasti akan mendapat masalah.

Kai hanya memberikan cengiran kecil pada Taehyun sebelum kembali menfokuskan dirinya pada kakak tingkat di sebelah kiri aula.

Ah, atau lebih tepatnya atensi Kai terpaut sepenuhnya pada seorang pemuda berambut ikal dan berparas cantik, Choi Beomgyu.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi udara ketika Yeonjun menyudahi pidatonya. Kai berdecak pelan ketika Yeonjun itu duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di deretan depan, bersebelahan dengan Beomgyu yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobrol dengan sang wakil ketua BEM, Choi Soobin.

Kerutan di dahi Kai bertambah dalan ketika Yeonjun ikut terlihat sekali mencari perhatian Beomgyu yang merupakan tetangga depan rumah Kai dan juga crush Kai selama sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sudah sejak tadi mood Kai jelek karena Soobin sibuk mengambil atensi Beomgyu hingga ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Kai sama sekali. Padahal kan Kai sengaja masuk ke Bighit University demi Beomgyu. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang Yeonjun juga tampak merebut perhatian Beomgyu.

Uh, oh, saingan Kai bertambah berat saja rasanya.

Sebenarnya kalau soal wajah, Kai percaya diri bahwa dirinya lebih tampan dari pada Yeonjun dan Soobin. Masalah terbesar Kai adalah Beomgyu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil padahal mereka hanya terpaut jarak setahun saja.

Kena kakak-adik zone itu sakit bro. Apalagi kalau orangnya kelewat tidak peka seperti Beomgyu.

Jika tatapan mata dapat membunuh maka dapat dipastikan saat ini Soobin dan Yeonjun pasti sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang karena sedari tadi Kai menatap mereka berdua dengan sengit.

“Baiklah, sampai sini ada yang ingin teman-teman maba sampaikan atau tanyakan?”

Sebuah suara dari kating lain yang tidak Kai ingat namanya menyentak perhatian Kai. Dengan sigap pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat tangannya, menuai tanda tanya besar dari Taehyun karena ia tahu sedari tadi Kai tidak fokus pada apapun yang disampaikan.

Ketika sebuah mikrofon sudah sampai di tangannya, Kai berdehem kecil. “Selamat siang. Perkenalkan nama saya Huening Kamal Kai, jurusan Musik dari Fakultas Seni. Saya di sini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kakak-kakak maupun teman-teman yang berada di sini…”

Kini semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Kai tersenyum lebar ketika matanya bersinobrok dengan mata Beomgyu yang akhirnya—tolong diulangi saudara-saudara— ** _akhirnya_** menghentikan kegiatan mengobrolnya dengan Soobin dan Yeonjun.

“Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Choi Beomgyu sunbaenim—”

Beomgyu langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tampak bingung kenapa namanya disebut oleh Kai. Kai mengedipkan matanya singkat pada Beomgyu sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

‘’—adalah milik saya. Jadi tolong kepada siapapun untuk tidak mendekati kakak mungil saya itu. Saya tidak akan segan untuk menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh milik saya. Terima kasih.”

Hening.

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya suasana mendadak berubah senyap seperti ada yang menekan tombol mute.

Kai tersenyum jumawa, duduk dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun setelah memberikan mic kembali kepada kakak tingkatnya yang tampak sangat shock mendengar pernyataan gila Kai barusan.

Di sampingnya, Taehyun menggeser kursinya lebih ke kiri menjauhi Kai. Ia sudah menetapkan dalam hati untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal sahabatnya tersebut.

Lalu detik berikutnya terdengar seruan gaduh orang-orang yang bersorak dengan nyaring. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa ada maba yang sudah cukup gila untuk memberikan pernyataan coret— ** _ancaman_** —coret di hari pertama orientasi kampus.

Beomgyu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, malu setengah mati karena kini menjadi fokus tatapan semua mata.

Sementara Soobin dan Yeonjun tampak berang. Seantero Bighit University sudah tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah bucin Beomgyu dan sekarang ada adik tingkat kurang ajar yang dengan beraninya melakukan pernyataan perang secara terbuka seperti ini.

_Okay, challenge accepted. From now it’s a war._

Suasana yang gaduh membuat panitia kewalahan untuk meredakan suara-suara yang berisik.

Sementara Kai? Senyumnya makin terkembang lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu takut jika ada yang siapa berniat menyalip Beomgyu. Memang sih saat ini belum ada hubungan spesial di antara keduanya, tapi Kai yakin ia akan berhasil menjadikan Beomgyu kekasihnya.

Lihat saja nanti. Ucapannya hari ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Choi Beomgyu akan menjadi milik Huening Kamal Kai seorang.

**###** **The End ###**

Harem!Beomgyu adalah jalan ninjaku dan aku berencana untuk memulai karir(?) sebagai author harem Beomgyu.

**### MINE ###**

Kang Taehyun sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kai sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam aula. Ia tampak gelisah dan marah. Seluruh konsentrasinya tidak terfokus pada jalannya acara orientasi mahasiswa baru ini.

Tapi pada kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Choi Beomgyu.

Biasanya Taehyun jarang sekali memuji seseorang, tapi harus ia akui bahwa pemuda itu sangat manis. Pantas saja Kai sedari tadi terus melirik ke arahnya.

Jika ada satu hal yang Taehyun iri dari Kai adalah tindakannya impulsif. Seperti saat ini. Ketika Kai dengan gilanya mendeklarasikan perang terhadap siapapun yang ingin mendekati Beomgyu.

Sumpah Taehyun ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah Soobin dan Yeonjun yang kini berubah merah karena menahan emosi. Sejak tadi memang kedua orang ini yang terlihat paling gencar untuk mendekati Beomgyu.

Dan sekarang lihatlah posisi mereka dibalik dengan mudah oleh Kai. Aaww, Itu pasti sangat melukai harga diri mereka.

Dan Beomgyu… wow, Taehyun mengira bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat cantik bagaikan titisan Aphrodite. Tapi ternyata semu merah di pipinya membuatnya semakin manis.

Taehyun mendadak pusing. Rasanya ia jadi ingin memiliki kakak tingkatnya yang kelewat manis itu.

_Eh._

_Tidak, tidak boleh._ Taehyun menarik nafas panjang. _Tidak boleh merebut pacar teman sendiri._ Taehyun adalah menganut prinsip “Bros before hoes” garis keras. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menjadi pelakor.

Tapi tunggu sebentar… memangnya Kai dan Beomgyu sudah pacaran? Kai kan jomblo dari fetus.

Berarti boleh dong usaha untuk dekati Beomgyu? Toh selama janur kuning belum melengkung, halal hukumnya untuk menikung.

Taehyun tertawa kecil dalam hati. Kemudian segera berpikir strategi apa yang harus ia pakai untuk menarik perhatian Beomgyu.

Maaf ya Kai. Dalam perang dan cinta, apapun adil. Termasuk untuk menyalip teman sendiri. Apalagi jika untuk merebutkan manusia kelewat manis bernama Choi Beomgyu.

Diam-diam, Taehyun juga ikut mengibarkan bendera perang.

**## The End ###**


End file.
